Shadows in the Dark
by TheLoneFoxUpTheHill
Summary: *Harith wanted to get stronger, to avenge his people and seek for revenge in many ways. Untill the enemy doesn't really turn out to be the cause of the dead of his entire village. But something way more threatening was hiding from behind the scenes, always watching them all...* This story contains swearing and some romance among characters.*


**This was just a small idea I had and I was quite upset there were only a few stories with certain characters in it. I have no idea if this is going to be a one-shot or maybe I'm able to create a full story. **

**I don't own anything.**

**Btw this fandom deserves more love. Just look at the awesome hero lores!**

**Enjoy.**

**—****OOOOO**

"Harith stay here." Alucard said. "It's dangerous in the dark."

"What!?" Harith snapped. "I'm capable of fighting and defending! Why can't I come?!"

Alucard shot a glare to Harith and then looked up to the moon.

"Harith listen." He sighed. "There are dangerous creatures out here at night, especially at full moon. I don't want your spieces to be completly vanished."

Harith watched as Layla stood up.

"Sorry Harith but I have to agree." She said concerned. "Our enemies could be out there somewhere and it's way saver at camp, so please just stay here for now." She smiled kindly to the small leonin.

Harith could feel the rage inside of him. He knew he was still a kid but he was strong. He had survived that night when a dark force destroyed his village and had seeked for revenge ever since.

"Harith, what she says is right." Tigreal suddenly said from his spot next to the campfire. "You don't know what is in that forest right now."

Harith eyed the forest. He couldn't see further then a few meters cause the amount of bushes and tree branches blocked the way of view.

"I'm comming with you if you either like it or not." Harith said with a tone of anger in his voice. He wanted to get stronger and these missions could help his powers to unlock to its fullest.

Alucard sighed. "Fine, stick close or you won't be comming with us for a while."

"Sounds fine by me." Layla and Tigreal said in unison.

The four of them took their stuff and weapons and Alucard took the lead into the forest.

"Stick close together." Layla whispered as she turned around when she thought she heard something.

Harith walked right behind Alucard, who looked around dead serious and it made Harith kinda uneasy. Harith looked upwards, spotting the moon between the tree branches. He was about to ask something when he saw a shadow jumping in the tree's to his right.

Harith stopped walking, causing Tigreal to bump into the small leonin.

"What's wrong little one?" He asked as he saw Harith's concerned look.

Harith gazed into the forest and watched as a shadow ran past them.

"Something is here with us." Alucard said as he saw the shadow aswell.

When they heard quick footsteps they all turned to the sound.

"We should've waited till sunset." Layla whispered, quickly to be shushed by Tigreal.

They got a mission from the king, too investigate the grounds around the abyss and send an message to the moon elves. They've been walking for almost two days now because Alucard was pushed to finish the mission, only to set up a camp because Layla got blisters on her feet.

Harith had been hanging around Alucard so he came with them aswell, much to Alucards dislike. The leonin was lucky the king liked him so much, otherwise he would've dumped him at Nana's side or someone else who was responsible enough. He was a busy man after all.

"THERE!" Harith yelled as he spotted the shadow running away from them and started chasing the shadow.

"HARITH COME BACK HERE!" He heard Alucard scream from behind.

The leonin was fast, way faster then humans or even elves he could outrun easily.

He sprinted as he was about to lose the shadow, which was to his suprise, super fast compared to himself.

"HARITH!" He heard Layla yell from far behind.

He opened his palm, a blue glowing orb appearing in it and shot it straight into the thick layers of the forest, lighting up his own path.

"COME BACK HERE!" He yelled, now running on top speed. He gasped when he saw his path stopped and even before he could blink, he found himself rolling off an hill.

He hit several bushes and branches on his way down and felt a sharp pain in his left arm.

"OW!" He yelped as he found himself on the ground, in a small clearing surrounded by large tree's, the moon shining into his eyes.

He stood up and noticed a cutt in his left arm thanks to a sharp, burning pain comming from it. The shadow was long gone and he faced the hill, which was like 5 meters high.

"ALUCARD?!" Harith yelled. "TIGREAL?! LAYLA?! ANYONE?!" He waited for response but nothing filled his ears except for the cold wind breeze which danced around the tree's, moving the branches with it.

His ears rotated from left to right, trying to find any source of helpful sounds comming from his companions.

He turned around when he heard a tree branch snap. He immediatly summoned two orbs in both his hands.

"WHO'S THERE?!" He yelled, now raising one hand above his head.

He heard footsteps behind him, they sounded quickly, he guessed it was some small magical creature and lowered his hands when he didn't hear anything.

Before he was about to retreat his magic he heard a faint, deep, blink noise.

"SHOW YOURSELFS! He dared again. "I'M NOT SCARED!"

He noticed the shadow climbing into a tree and he squinted his eyes.

He shot his charged magic orb to the shadow, but it swiftly dodged it by shooting higher into the tree's.

"COWARD!" He yelled upwards into the tree's as he lost the shadow once more.

He circled in his steps, looking into the tree's for any movement, only finding a pair of birds staring at him.

He quickly took a step backwards when a figure emerged from the shadows.

Harith lit up his orbs more to see the creature properly.

The creature let out a deep laugh, sounding like darkness itself.

"Silly to be wandering out here at night here on your own." It hissed.

Harith saw the creature was walking on all fours and its eyes were glowing beautifully in the darkness, looking quite cat like thanks to the thin slits in the middle.

"Who are you?!" Harith snapped brave, his eyebrows narrowing.

The _things _eyes looked up to Harith's ears and tail and a creepy smile formed on its face, sharp teeth showing themselfs.

"A leonin wandering on it's own." It said as it let out a deep chuckle. "I'm sure you brought someone with you."

Harith now got a good look at the creature when the moon appeared from behind clouds. It had very sharp front claws and a blade following its arm upwards. It seemed to hide its face below a hood, silver strands of hair flowing out and pointy ears pointing out of the hood. The eyes standed out with a glowing pink colour, yellow following deeper inwards and finished with thin slits. It wore what seemed like light armor on its shoulders, following a messy cape which was quite shredded and looked old. The body of the creature however had many scars and the skin seemed to be cracked in someways, a pink, glowing colour inside of them. The shadow didn't appear to be that big, Harith guessed if it stood on its hind legs, it would be a little smaller then Alucard.

The creature noticed his staring and narrowed his eyes, its smile turning into a grin.

"Enjoying what you're seeing?" It snapped as the leonin took a step closer, causing it to back off.

"What do you want from me?!" Harith hissed, completly ignoring the creatures statement. He really hoped Alucard would come, this creature looked like it could put up a fight easily.

"A leonin..." The creature hummed, probaly thinking about something, now walking circles around him.

Harith suddenly eyed a necklace around its neck, glowing faintly pink, which first was covered by its silver/white hair. His eyes widened when he got flashbacks from _that night_.

"YOU!" Harith yelled inraged. The creature laughed once more.

"So you finally remember me." It said as it got closer slowly, like a hunter teasing its prey.

"You..." Harith repeated as he remembered his village surrounded by flames, his people yelling for mercy when misformed creature's came rushing in, killing everything on their sight.

"YOU KILLED EVERYONE!" He yelled full fury, now shooting his magic orb at the creature, it dodged it swiftly, now eyeing Harith and looking to where the magic orb collapsed.

"You've gotten stronger I see..." It said as it sneaked closer to Harith, Harith backed off slowly in response.

Harith now noticed a thin, long tail following the creature, ending with a sharp point which looked like it could slice trough flesh easily.

"I remember you fighting for your people..." It said as it grinned. "You were brave, but too weak to actually help them... save them..." It teased, its tail now slowly wagging from left to right in the air.

Harith raised his hands with his magical orbs in it, daring for the shadow creature to come any closer, he noticed the creature flinching a bit when the light of the orb increased for a second.

Harith felt the pain from his people inside of him growing, turning into rage. This creature had caused the destroyal from his village and the leonin spieces.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Harith yelled as he fired both his orbs at the creature, the light blinding himself for a moment.

When he opened his eyes, the creature was gone and his saw burn marks on the tree which the orbs collapsed into and a black, faint cloud dissapearing quickly from where the creature had stood before.

"You've got one spirit kid." He heard from behind, he turned around, finding the creature standing very close to his face, it's eyes piercing into his brown ones. Harith stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground.

Was it capable of teleporting? Or was it just that fast? He asked himself as he backed off in fear.

The creature narrowed its eyes at it saw fear growing inside of Harith. He enjoyed fear... yes it did, but this fear was filled with anger which gave him a painful thought.

Harith was about to stand up quickly in one move before the creature dashed onto his chest, knocking Harith over, the creature now standing over him. Its claws placed over Hariths troath, the nails piercing into the sides, Harith gasped at impact and his eyes widend.

"W-who are you?!" Harith spat out, baring his teeth as he felt his blood sliding down his neck.

The creature stared deeply into Harith's eyes, like looking completely trough them and suddenly got off of him, Harith getting up quickly and summoning an orb.

"Demon slayer didn't tell you?" It asked, his eyes now curiously narrowing like a cats would do.

"Demon slayer?" Harith questioned him. "Alucard." He told himself.

"Yes that prick." The creature told him, suddenly looking behind himself as if something was hunting him, its eyes narroiwng once more.

"He told me almost nothing." Harith hissed trough bared teeth, showing a little of his small fangs. "I know the important stuff already. You destroyed my village and killed my family!"

"You're missing many details." The creature chuckled. "It was a simple task I had to complete..." Its tail was now swinging in the air, as if it was just playing with him.

"HARITH?!" They both heard from behind Harith. It was Alucard.

Harith eyed the creature, its eyes were wide and its claws were bared into the ground. It hissed something in an unknown language to Harith and raised one claw before it's face.

Alucard now appeared out of the bushes on top of the hill Harith had fallen off before.

"HELCURT!" He yelled angrily, jumping down the hill, holding his sword in both hands. "GET AWAY FROM HIM HARITH!"

Harith quickly ran to Alucard's side, watching Helcurt smile.

"You finally came in time..." Helcurt hissed looking up the hill, finding Tigreal and Layla standing there with concerned looks on their faces. "Unlike last time." He chuckled, turning around but his eyes still locked on his enemies.

"Untill we meet again, Harith." He said and gave a smirk. He then ran off into the thick layers of the forest, dissapearing out of sight quickly.

Harith was about to run after him but Alucard held his hand infront of him.

"You already caused enough chaos here Harith." Alucard sighed. "And you wouldn't be able to catch with him otherwise."

"What were you even thinking little one?!" Tigreal roared from above the hill. "You just run off after something unknown even to us!"

"You could be dead right now!" Laya added and in her eyes danced some small tears.

Harith didn't listen and eyed the forest. Alucard noticed his worried look.

"Harith listen," He started. "Helcurt is known for his ruthless attacks and murders and I'm suprised he even let you live like that. He is one of our strongest enemies and we can't cause any more problems right now."

"Just wait for a while." Layla assured him, smiling kindly. "He will pay for what he did to your village and people."

Harith looked up to the girl and returned a weak smile. All he could feel right now was pain and anger.

Revenge was all he wanted...

**— Thank you for reading this chapter!**

**And while I wrote this I had very much fun and actually want to make a full story of it right now.**

**I know the grammar is shitty but I'm sure you understood what I wrote ^w^**

**I have vacation now so I'm sure I can write more. But I'm scared I'll get stressed when the vacation is over so this story can go on breaks .3.**

**Have a nice evening! **

**—**


End file.
